


傻狗

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Relationships: Park Jisung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	傻狗

哥把黄旭熙推到我面前的时候，我从床上弹起来，觉得是不是应该恢复社交状态叫他一声卢卡斯哥，毕竟我俩不是很熟，但是此情此景太过滑稽，我光着，我下面和床单上还是湿的，房间里味道不好闻，主要是暖气太足产生的汗味，我自慰的味道，还有桌上没吃完的零食，哥把他带进来，我们俩不是很熟，真的，哥好像卖老婆逼的混账男的，我反应过来了，把手边能扔的东西都扔到他们两个身上，哥说，我阳痿了，好不容易帮你找来的，操吧，我走了，我说你放屁你就是不愿意和我搞了，黄旭熙韩语不好，我知道他没听懂，他开始脱衣服，先取了口罩，我们公司发的那种口罩很厚很硬，像个小容器，我看到里面兜了一滩口水，他摘下来，口水流到他的黑色羽绒服上面，他嘴巴里面含着一个口球，红色塑料的，更多的口水从球上镂空的小孔里面溢出来，他把衣服脱光，这个时候轮到我流口水，我和帝努哥做爱很多，很了解那种健美的淫荡，但是黄旭熙又是那么不同，他皮肤黝黑，身形比我大了一圈，俯视着我，但我看着他，心里有一种不可言说的怜悯，我觉得他来这里不是为了操我的逼，仿佛他身体里，每一个毛孔里都有即将喷涌而出的东西，但那不是性欲，很多事情我搞不懂，但我的朋友们，我的哥哥们，我最能看穿的就是他们的性，他身上有属于野兽的气息，但是他无从表达，所以想试一试我这个出口，是这样吗，这是我的直觉，当然，我现在有点激动，渽民哥不想操我，又找了个看起来也不是想那么操我的人来操我，也许我对黄旭熙的情绪也只是源于我现在的委屈。  
我跪坐在床上自慰给他看，里面还有点湿润，两根手指轻易地进去，刚刚弄过一次，不太容易来感觉，我把另一只手伸出去，他很熟稔地蹲到床边，我从嘴角和口球中间强硬地插进去两根手指，他口腔健康，内壁柔软，牙齿坚硬而整齐地排列，口水充沛，我用沾了他口水的手指摸到自己的阴蒂上，推开包皮去掐自己的肉，我叫出声来，同时注视他的眼睛，这是一张不常见到的脸，我心脏突然紧了一下，下意识去搜寻哥的表情，他站在离我们很远的地方，看到他我就感觉来了，他瘦了很多，在昏热的房间里也没有脱下外套，我不知道他有没有勃起，我急于确认，卖力地手淫自己，卢卡斯哥硬了，哥对我说，他硬了关我屁事，我憋着一包泪，负气地高声呻吟，用插在阴道里的两根手指指甲尖去抠我的G点，高潮来得不痛快，往常哥会为了延长我的快感在我高潮的时候慢慢地用指腹去蹭，但是我没有那个力气和耐心，好像完成了任务，我看到黄旭熙蹲在那里，沉默地硬着，他的胸因为锻炼，饱满而轻微地外扩，从这个角度看下去有一道浅沟，我把脚踩到他的下面，前列腺液糊了我一脚心。  
我上了点力气，感觉到脚下的阴茎更蓬勃地往上顶，好吧，喜欢这种，我没有这方面的癖好，我觉得哥可能有，好吧，所以他也想让哥搞他，但是哥也不想，我平衡了，那我们两个人大搞一场好了，我让他跪趴在床上，屁股对着我，至今他没有说过一句话，这种时刻多么应该对我摇一摇屁股，但他出奇地温顺，仿佛等待交配的母马，我反而不知所措，我没有那种技巧，也不懂游戏的规则，他的驯服只能激发出来我作恶的童心，我跑下床，找到一卷四指宽的封箱胶，把他勃起的阴茎牢牢贴在他的小腹，龟头上流着水，我钻到他身下，拿指尖去抠那个小洞，他痛得叫出声，我这才感到一点乐趣，用胶带把那颗滑腻腻的肉头缠死，他直吸气，也不求饶，我开始刮他的阴毛，他毛发浓密，很多被胶带贴住末梢，我毫不留情地下手去刮，痛，好痛，黄旭熙终于开口了，但我玩在兴头，他越叫我就越硬，把他下腹刮出细密的血道，我隔着透明胶带舔他的阴茎，说，哥你不是挺爽的，我蹭上去吸他的乳头，褐色的，因为兴奋紧缩着立起来，在他的胸上显得更小，两块肉因为趴着不用力的缘故，像女人的乳房一样垂在我面前，我的脸几乎淹没在里面，我找到一点感觉，在我和男的搞到一起之前的那种所有的男孩儿都会有的对女性的幻想的感觉。  
我应该害羞吗，或者兴奋的，急切的，我有点忘记和渽民哥一起在手机屏幕上第一次看见女人胸脯的心情，只是本能地迷恋埋进黄旭熙胸口的这种体验，但太多的性改变了我，我好像很难用单纯地勃起来表达自己的性冲动，我只能让他来操我，他的阴茎红得像脱了一层皮，被乱剃的毛发有点可笑，他像只下体斑秃的流浪狗，把我推倒在床上，我脑袋仰出床沿，视线倒转，一边看见倒着的哥依然站在远处，一边被他插入，黄旭熙的尺寸和力道都像野狗，刚刚自慰没有释放出来的酸胀好像被一下顶到心口，我的眼泪也很适时地喷出来，我只能揪着黄旭熙后脑勺的头发，对他说，轻一点，哥哥，我很久没有被人操到完全失控，无法思考，虽然这应该是这个变态不知道憋了多久没射的后果，但我久违地感觉自己的身体被人强烈地渴望，他操我，至少有一点是因为我真的很好操很性感吧？  
黄旭熙这个时候倒是不安静了，像条狗一样急切地喘息，色得不行，我侧过头，让他亲我的耳垂，口水声和他的呻吟直往我脑子里钻，他太大只了，整个人覆在我身上，我脑袋充血，像在和狗交媾，他下腹的毛茬不停往我阴蒂和尿道口戳，我甚至感觉到要不是他够长，应该早就被我喷的水冲出来好多次，我很想开口让他慢点，不然一下就要高潮了，但是我自己的逼都不听使唤，使劲往他鸡巴上送，快高潮的时候我真像被强奸，害怕得叫都叫不出来，嗓子里一抽一抽地噎着声音，只能揪着他的头发使劲，他把我操得又吹了一次，我彻底卸了力气，他还抱着我顶，我这个时候才扯着床单，感觉自己后背悬空，但他本来就把我搞到床边了，我们两个就这样诡异地翻了下去。  
阴茎从我逼里滑出来，他还没射，掉下去之后立马又搂着我往我身上蹭，想射，让我射，他眼睛通红，鼻涕口水流了一脸，我想他千里送屌，且器大活好，我要给他口交来报答，但哥遥遥传来一句，不行，他妈的，他像个指导家畜交配的主人，不对，是大变态和小变态把我当情趣工具了，黄旭熙硬着又插进来，哥谆谆教诲，你让志晟再高潮一次再说，我能感觉到黄旭熙不行了，他前列腺液流得像失禁，好像已经干性高潮，居然还能继续操我，我烦得要命，不应期里被猛插只让我想躲，这个时候哥趴到地上，捧着我的脸开始亲我，我心里有一万句脏话要骂他，但是他在吸我的舌头，哥在亲我啊，他的喉结悬在我的眼前，我看到他的喉结从薄如蝉翼的皮肤里刺出来，他没脱外套，捂了一身汗，混合着极其淡的韩药的味道，从他领口钻出来，我性欲与泪意一齐蓬勃，又痛又柴地高潮了一次，黄旭熙居然还硬着，憋得脖子上青筋直跳，我好心好意缩着逼夹他，到最后还是哥让他射他才射了，全搞我肚子里了，妈的，什么东西。


End file.
